Finding Home
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Harry is assigned to work with Unspeakable Malfoy again to check out odd things happening in the Forbidden Forest. There, they find that Snape has been trapped by a fairy since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the "odd things" are his magical attempts to free himself from his clutches. On the tenth anniversary of his capture he will be trapped there forever, but is there hope in a Belta


**Title:** Finding Home  
 **To:** torino10154  
 **Author:** josephinestone  
 **Pairing/Threesome:** Harry/Snape/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Story notes:** Rather navel gazy. First time writing Severus in an romantic pairing at all. Severus lives AU. Characters oblivious of their feelings. Angst.  
 **Word count:** 9,500  
 **Summary:** Harry is assigned to work with Unspeakable Malfoy again to check out odd things happening in the Forbidden Forest. There, they find that Snape has been trapped by a fairy since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the "odd things" are his magical attempts to free himself from his clutches. On the tenth anniversary of his capture he will be trapped there forever, but is there hope in a Beltane ritual? How will both their lives change now that Snape is alive?  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This was created for fun, not for profit.  
 **Betaed by:** digthewriter  
 **Author's Note:** Thank you to the mods and my beta for being so patient with me as I kept, very slowly, adding to this story.

* * *

'I don't like it,' Malfoy said, flipping through the very thin file in front of him. He sat at Harry's desk as though it were his. Malfoy always made himself comfortable in Harry's spaces.

Harry was never allowed in Malfoy's office, because he wasn't allowed in the Department of Mysteries. It irritated Harry how comfortable Malfoy was with his office, even if they did work together more often than not and had done for nearly seven years at that point.

'You never like anything.'

Malfoy looked up. 'The tenth anniversary of the Dark Lord's death is in less than a week; it's the Forbidden Forest—which is "Forbidden" for a reason should I remind you—and I'm partnered with you, again; what's there to like about this assignment?' He closed and then handed Harry the file. Harry had already read it before Malfoy had arrived, so he didn't look at it then. There were strange explosion-like sounds coming from the Forest and glittery-smoke had been seen by some villagers in Hogsmeade.

'We get to visit Hogsmeade?'

Malfoy gave him a look that expressed how excited he was about _that_. They weren't at Hogwarts anymore. They could visit any city they wanted, whenever they wanted.

Ever since Ron left the Aurors a few years after the war, Harry didn't have a steady Auror partner. Often, there were cases where they teamed up an Auror with someone from the Department of Mysteries. It was frustrating work, because the Unspeakables from the DOM never had much trust in the Aurors and never gave them all the information they needed. Harry was always the perfect choice for these, of course. Draco Malfoy was difficult to work with for everyone in the DOM and out, so often he was partnerless as well. It made him the perfect choice for these inter-department assignments.

'It'll be fine,' Harry said. 'I'm sure it will be a quick assignment and you'll be back to your research tomorrow.' Whatever his research was. Harry knew he did research on something when they weren't working together, but he wasn't allowed to know what. It sounded a lot more interesting than what Harry did when they weren't out on an assignment - Harry became a glorified secretary.

Malfoy straightened the buttons on his cloak and picked at lint that Harry was sure only Malfoy saw. It was late April and a bit cold outside. Yet, the cloak still seemed a bit thick for the weather, but Harry'd learned not to question Malfoy's fashion choices. He wasn't up for a fight just then.

Harry headed for the door and when Malfoy hadn't moved to follow asked, 'Ready?'

Their eyes met and Harry saw how bright Malfoy's eyes looked. Malfoy's nod seemed forced and he still didn't take a step towards the door.

'You're scared,' Harry said. He almost laughed, but caught himself.

'I'm an Unspeakable and work daily in the Department of Mysteries, of course I'm not scared.'

Malfoy brushed past him, and Harry quickly followed him out the door. He _was_ scared. Harry had been in the Forbidden Forest many times, and though there were many terrifying things in it, they didn't compare to some of the assignments Malfoy had worked on with him in the past. Harry had never run into Vampires in the Forbidden Forest, yet he and Malfoy dealt with them quite a bit outside of it. Malfoy sometimes fainted at the sight of blood, but he could argue with a Vampire just like he did with a Wizard.

They left the Ministry not saying a word to each other. Once they made it to a safe space outside, they Disapparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest closest to Hogsmeade, where most of the reports had come from.

It didn't take long for them to spot what the villagers had been complaining about. The glittery-smoke was black and no longer just small puffs. The first reports had said it was small and silvery. Malfoy calculated which direction they'd have to head. Once they were in the Forest the trees would hide the smoke from view.

Harry cast smoke and fire protection charms on them before they followed the point of Malfoy's wand.

'It looks rather deep in the Forest,' Malfoy said. 'Six miles, at least.'

They walked.

It was best not to disturb the Forest too much, and they needed to save their energy to confront whatever it was that was causing the smoke. A fire was the first thought Harry had, but he didn't say it. The Forest didn't look as though it was on fire, and Malfoy would only make fun of him for the suggestion.

It took an hour and half for them to get to the source.

The smoke also moved around at ground-level, though not as thickly as it did in the air. A figure walked around a magical bonfire; the flames were a multitude of colours from red to violet. It looked unreal. As though made from an illusion. Harry crept closer as he tried to hear what the figure was saying.

Malfoy kept his distance.

He—as it was obviously an older man once Harry got close enough to see his profile—was cursing at the bonfire. He was running out of time . . . the man turned and Harry had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

'Professor Snape?'

Suddenly Malfoy was beside him. He looked around the area with distrust, and Harry stepped even closer to Snape. Harry was overcome with emotion. It had been years since he watched the man before him die in his arms. He'd thought a lot about him in the years since then. He'd long since forgiven him. Yet, there were times Harry cursed him and hated him more than he ever had when he was alive. For lying to him for years, keeping him in the dark, and then dying when Harry wanted to talk to him more than ever.

Their old professor took in the sight of them and as always, Harry couldn't place his expression. He never could read Snape. No one could. It's what made him such an effective spy. Finally, Snape asked, 'How long has it been?'

Malfoy spoke first, his voice still showed his distrust of what he saw before him. 'Ten years.'

'Not quite,' Snape said.

'In a few days it will be.' Malfoy would have rolled his eyes if he'd been talking to Harry.

Snape swallowed. Harry had a strong urge to hold him, but when he took a step toward him Malfoy, flung a spell at him that pulled him several feet back.

'Don't touch him.' Malfoy ordered. 'This is fairy magic.' He looked at Snape for confirmation.

'Yes.' Snape nodded. 'I'd taken a snake venom antidote prior to every meeting I had with Voldemort.' He looked at Harry as though he was only talking to him. 'After you left, I woke up but was still quite weak. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight anyone else off, so I went and hid in the Forest to let the potion finish healing me. I'm not sure how long I lay sleeping before I was woken up by the fairy. He finished healing me, but of course nothing comes free when you're dealing with a fairy.'

'Had you touched him,' Malfoy said, 'you would have been stuck in the curse with him. Fairies are very possessive.'

'You can't leave?'

'No.' His voice held all the disdain it always had when he'd spoken to Harry before. Harry kept quiet. He didn't know why he expected anything different. How could he have thought that just because the war was over Snape's feelings for him would change?

'And the fires were to get our attention?' Malfoy didn't wait for Snape to answer. 'Why now? What took you so long to call for help?'

Snape gave Malfoy a look as though he should've already known the answer to that. 'Time works differently when you're under a fairy's spell. I didn't realise how close I was to being trapped forever until I saw your faces.' He looked them both up and down. 'You've grown up.'

'How do you know it hasn't been ten years already then?' Harry asked, forcing himself to make eye contact with Snape. Even if he was disappointed, he wouldn't let it show.

'You wouldn't be able to see me, and I wouldn't be able to communicate with you if it had been. I had ten years to free myself. It sounded like such an easy task when I made the deal.'

'What needs to be done?' Malfoy looked ready to get whatever it was done.

Snape told them about a Beltane ritual. They needed water from a holy well. It had healing powers. They had to make an offering and then walk around it sunward. Draco had said he knew the ritual well as it was one of the rituals his parents took part in every year. They'd never been too fond of bonfires, but they always felt health was of the utmost importance.

Harry looked around for a well. There was one not far off, but Malfoy stopped him as he walked toward it.

'It has to be done on Beltane,' he said. 'That's days away.'

'So what are you suggesting?'

'We come back.'

'And just leave him here?' Harry was shocked. 'What if we can't find our way back to him?'

Malfoy looked at Snape and grit his teeth. He never liked it when Harry was right about something. 'I guess that means we stay then.' He looked at Harry. 'Did you bring anything that can help with that?'

Of course Harry hadn't. He didn't think investigating smoke would be a week-long task. As Malfoy began pulling things out a small pouch he always kept tied to his belt, Harry looked at Snape.

'How have you been surviving?'

'Fairy magic,' Draco said not looking up from his task. A tent lay at his feet. Harry felt awkward standing there doing nothing, so he picked it up and set it up. He knew it was one thing he wouldn't mess up.

* * *

Harry was bored.

They hadn't planned on staying in the Forest long—well, Harry hadn't, at least—so he hadn't packed anything to keep him occupied.

Malfoy sat against the trunk of tree reading a book that either didn't have a name on the binding or he'd charmed it not to. Snape walked around his dwindling fire, putting it out still hours later. He really did seem to be lost as far as time was concerned. Watching made Harry feel as though he were the one who was lost. Had it really been an hour, two, four?

The smoke did seem to be turning lighter.

He studied Snape for signs of ageing. Anything that showed ten years had passed for him as well, but Harry saw nothing that suggested it had for him. If anything Snape looked a few years younger than he had the last time Harry had seen him.

Although, he had been dying and covered in blood. A bath and a good night's sleep could have been all he needed to take of a few years at that point. But, still.

'Will you age once the spell is broken?' Harry asked.

'I'll stop no longer ageing, if that is what you mean.'

Harry nodded. 'But will you age the ten years you missed?'

'Not much is known about what happens after someone is released from a fairy's spell,' Malfoy said. 'It's a rare occurrence.'

Harry looked from Malfoy to Snape and then back again alarmed. 'Then shouldn't we be studying this? What if the fairy doesn't let him go?'

'What do you think I'm doing?' Malfoy held up the book he was reading.

'You just _happened_ to have a book on fairies with you as well?' Harry was beginning to seriously question how much Malfoy knew before they made their way out here. 'How did you manage that?'

'I have a time turner on me at all times,' Malfoy deadpanned.

He couldn't believe it. Though he didn't know quite what he wanted to say, Harry cursed at Malfoy and his selfishness. The DOM was always keeping the Aurors in the dark. How were they supposed to work together, if the DOM refused to be honest and communicate with the Aurors. How was Harry supposed to trust _Malfoy_ , when he obviously didn't trust Harry with the mere basics of a case!

Malfoy stared at Harry, but said nothing. It wasn't his usual defiant stare; he jaw had gone slack and his eyes were wider than normal.

'Oh, calm down, Potter,' Snape said. 'He was joking. You'd think after knowing each other for as long as you two clearly have, you'd be able to tell when he is being sarcastic. Especially since that is his preferred method of communication, as childish as it is.'

Harry smirked at the look that crossed Malfoy's face: it was petulant and reminded Harry of their days at school. He supposed Snape brought that out in both of them. Harry hadn't let his temper get the best of him like that in years.

Snape continued, 'He has his library with him.'

That was when Harry noticed the silver pouch that lay next to Malfoy. The one he'd taken the tent out of was tan.

'You carry your entire library with you all the time?'

'It's a magical bag; it's not like it weighs all that much.'

'How do you find anything in it?'

Then Harry wanted to kick himself as they both said, 'Magic.' Of course. He could just summon anything he needed. Harry looked back at Snape to find him smirking at them. Then Snape looked at Harry as though he'd seen him for the first time.

'What?' Harry asked. 'What's wrong?'

'You're alive?'

'Oh, well. I was dead.' Harry didn't know how to explain it. 'I did die, but I came back . . . when Voldemort killed me, he really only killed the horcrux.'

Snape seemed to understand his clumsy explanation. He gave a slight nod and returned to concentrating on trying to put out his magic fire. When Harry turned to Malfoy again, Malfoy was watching Harry with a curious expression. Harry never explained to anyone other than Ron and Hermione what had happened in the Forest that night. He didn't need everyone freaking out, thinking he was evil again. Voldemort was gone for good. That was all that mattered.

'Is that the only book on fairies you have?'

Without a word, Malfoy summoned Harry another book to study as well. It also had no title or writing on the spine or front cover. Harry found a smooth spot on the right side of the same tree from where Malfoy sat. Once he was as comfortable as it was possible for him to get, he began to read.

 _An Introduction to Fairies_

Harry glared at Malfoy, who smirked while he continued to read, pretending Harry wasn't there. Harry didn't say anything and turned his attention back to his book. He couldn't deny that he knew nothing about fairies, as much as he'd like to.

 _Fairies are a type of trickster, like Pixies. Like most tricksters, they can take on the form of anything they wish, so their true form is unknown. Though many people have fallen into fairy traps, few make it back out of them. The deals they make—that are known—are simple, but not easy._

Performing a simple Beltane ritual seemed both simple and easy to Harry. Though without help, it would have been absurdly difficult for Snape, who had no way of keeping track of the time. He seemed to be going at the same speed as they were, he could speak with them and keep conversations going without missing a beat, yet it still took him hours to put out his magically conjured smoke signal. Harry found Snape looking off into the distance then. He wondered if that was how he lost the time. If, while interacting with them he was forced to stay aware, but for the last ten years he'd been mostly sleeping.

 _Most that is known about their traps comes from other tricksters; therefore it's deemed unreliable. All the same, it is the best knowledge we have to go on._

It didn't seem very promising.

Harry read until he fell asleep. When he woke again, it was because his leaning caused him to slip off the tree and smack his head against the ground. It was dark, but he knew it was not the middle of the night. It was the in-between, where the sun was gone but still made the sky a dark blue. Harry could see it above him through a break in the trees.

Snape was asleep while sitting up. Malfoy was asleep next to Harry. He never made it to the tent either. Harry cast a _Lumos_ and returned to reading the book Malfoy had given him. It'd fallen off his lap and was now covered in dirt. _Just_ what he needed.

Harry lay back on the ground and looked at the bit of sky.

The Wizengamot never bothered with a trial for Severus because he'd supposedly died, but Harry made it public knowledge that Snape was on his side - Dumbledore's side - the whole time. He wondered what would happen when Harry and Malfoy brought him back. Would he go back to teaching at Hogwarts? He never seemed to like it, but he was the best Potions Master alive.

Harry squinted up at the sky. It was getting lighter, not darker. _What day was it_? It felt like he'd only taken a short nap, but it had have been at least all night and it was midday when he'd fallen asleep. He cast the _Tempus_ Charm and found it was just hitting dawn and it was already Beltane.

They had to get to the well right away, but Harry had never celebrated Beltane and had no idea what to do at the well.

'Malfoy!'

He didn't answer.

'Snape!'

Harry saw he was still in a trance as he got up and then grabbed Malfoy's arm. 'Wake up! It's Beltane; it's dawn!' They were taken in by the fairy's magic. It was the only explanation.

Malfoy woke slowly. 'That's not possible. It's three days away.' He cast a charm to see for himself, and then jumped up next to Harry. After he took in his surrounding, he lead Harry toward the well. 'It's okay. We still have time.'

'I don't know what to do.'

Malfoy stepped to the well, but then stopped and pushed Harry back. It was simple, but first they had to find a way to wake up Snape. Malfoy didn't want to risk the fairy breaking the deal on a technicality - Snape was the one who had to get the first pail of water that morning. Harry tried yelling to wake him which didn't work at all, but Malfoy rolled his eyes and sent a stinging hex which did.

Snape startled awake.

'It's Beltane,' they both said. Malfoy calmly and Harry almost yelling.

Snape was much calmer than Harry was. They watched as he carefully walked around the well and gathered the water. Harry kept expecting a devilish-looking creature to pop up to try and stop him. Nothing happened. It was just a man pulling a pail of water out of a well, then taking it back to the circle where he'd spent the last ten years. They waited. But they didn't have to wait long, because the fairy appeared soon after.

He looked human and yet as if made by magic at the same time. His hair was dark and his clothes were green. As an Auror, Harry was trained to gather as many details as possibly quickly when meeting with a suspect. Every time his mind agreed on a skin or eye colour, it quickly dismissed it. He couldn't say whether his nose was small and round or long and pointed. His eyes could have been blue, purple or red even.

The fairy didn't address anyone but Snape. He was _not_ pleased, but he accepted the water and let Snape go. Once Snape stepped out of the circle that held him, they wasted no time getting Snape out of the Forest.

They Apparated to the Forest's edge, not wanting to risk falling into another fairy trap, or—as Draco was quick to remind them—into any of the plethora of dangerous plants and animals that lived there.

Harry looked over his companions, their expressions were unreadable. _His_ breath was unsteady and harsh. Malfoy was only slightly winded. Snape looked as unaffected by the events around him as ever. Harry was caught by how unreal Snape must always have been. He'd thought a lot about everything that had happened between them after the war was over and he had the time. How so many things he thought Snape did just to be mean were really his attempts to protect Harry. Others still seemed just mean.

There were so many questions he'd long ago given up as unable to ever be answered.

Now, Snape was alive.

The farther they walked away from the Forest the lighter Harry felt.

He was finally filling with a hope that until then he'd never realised he'd lost.

* * *

'You know,' Severus said. 'You don't have to stay here. I've had plenty of time to heal, and I can take care of myself.'

Draco continued his work dicing up mushroom and onion for breakfast. 'Maybe I want to be here?' Draco kept his eyes cast downward so they wouldn't meet Severus' judging glare. The same old conversation was coming on, but Draco wanted to avoid it as long as possible. It'd been years, but Draco felt the time melt away. He'd spent a lot of time at Severus' Muggle house during the summer before his seventh year.

Like every room in Severus' house, the kitchen was small. Draco stood at the small table pushed against the wall to work for there was so little counter space. He charmed the table to be the right height for him. Severus took a cup of tea on the other side of the table as he watched Draco work.

There was a deep sigh, and Draco didn't need to see it to know that Severus was rubbing his forehead. 'It's inappropriate—'

'If that's the best excuse you can come up with, it tells me you don't really want to say "no".' Draco looked up from the food in front of him. Seeing the next words forming in Severus' mouth, Draco continued before he could release them, 'I'm not a child anymore.' And whoever it was it that said crushes weren't real? They'd be wrong, whomever they were. He might have been young, and still be young in Severus' mind, but he knew what he felt.

When everything was falling apart, Severus was the only one there trying to help him. Draco had pushed him away in the beginning, but then he pushed everyone away in the beginning. Severus was the only one who never gave up on Draco, so now Draco would never give up on him.

Draco leaned over the table, invading Severus' personal space. Severus' expression didn't change nor did he push Draco away or pull back himself. Draco took it as a challenge. Everything with Severus was a challenge.

Something crashed behind him, and Draco spun to see Potter standing in the kitchen doorway gaping at them.

'Do you make it a habit of walking into others' houses uninvited?' Draco asked.

'Well . . .' Harry turned red to Draco's pleasure, but then held up a key. 'I have a key and no one answered my knocking.'

Something twisted in Draco's stomach. He didn't have a key to Severus' house. Though, he also never entered it through the front door either. It was beside the point. Potter shouldn't have a key no matter what. Why did he have a key?

'That'd be the Silencing Spell,' Severus said. 'I never had too many callers except Muggle kids in the neighbourhood pulling pranks, or salesmen. Getting approval for spells to keep Muggles away is difficult; a Silencing Charm is simpler.'

It wasn't what Draco wanted to hear. He wanted Severus to kick Potter out; he was always ruining everything. Before Draco could tell him he was not wanted here, Potter started talking again.

'Sadly, this isn't purely a social visit.' Potter sighed and looked iguilty/i as he handed Severus some papers from the Ministry. 'As much as I don't agree with this, I volunteered.' He gave a weak smile. 'I didn't want someone with a grudge taking you to Azkaban just because they legally could. If you agree to show up to your hearing, and I believe you honestly mean to . . . and I do believe you will show up. You don't actually have to—'

'I'll be there.' Severus' eyes met with Potter's for only a moment, but Draco was sure he saw heat cover Severus' face from the brief connection.

'This is just for their records, I'm sure there will be no problem.' Potter thought a moment as he seemed to not truly believe his own words. What was going on in the Auror Department? Draco could probably guess. It would just be new to Potter, not Draco. 'Do you think—' Potter hesitated and glanced at Draco. Whatever he was thinking, he thought Draco was about to mock him for. It didn't matter what he said, Draco would find a way to mock him for it.

Potter started again. 'Do you think this might have something to do with the fairy? Bad luck for breaking the spell?'

Draco snorted. 'It's Slytherin luck is all it is.' Draco tried to force him out of the room with a look, but Potter was never moved by those. 'If that's all then,' he said to get the point across.

Another long suffering sigh came from Severus, and it wasn't as endearing then as it was when they were alone.

* * *

Draco went to Severus' trial, of course, but he wasn't scheduled to speak. He had a better reputation since the war, but that quickly fell away whenever he spoke of it. So he rarely did.

Of course, Potter spoke.

He was the only one that did, as most everyone was dead. The only other person who would have been able to help would have been Dumbledore, anyway. He was the only other person that knew. Snape had planned to die. Dumbledore must have planned for him to die as well. Yet Snape still fought for his life.

Potter went through the whole story again.

Severus saved his life during the war and even before the war. Severus had been saving Potter's life since first year, if Potter was to be believed. There was obvious adoration in Potter's voice as he spoke about how well Severus had fooled them all. How really he'd loved Potter's mother since they were kids; they'd been best mates since before they came to Hogwarts. He told of how Severus looked into his eyes while they both thought he was dying—the court didn't need to know that part—and how his memories showed Harry what he needed to do to defeat Voldemort.

'Without him we'd _all_ be dead,' Potter said, and ended his long speech with, 'He was on the right side the whole time.'

Draco cringed. Potter had refused to let him help with his speech, too used to getting whatever he wanted based on simply being Harry Potter.

'I kept you out of Azkaban, didn't I?' Potter had thrown in his face.

But Draco hadn't killed a man, and not Albus Dumbledore in particular. It had come up in Draco's trial, that he had attempted to kill the man many times and failed over and over again; even when he had him disarmed and dying, Draco couldn't say the spell.

Snape did. That was what got Draco community service and a few months of house arrest, instead of years in Azkaban.

Potter needed to be careful with that part to keep Severus safe from Azkaban, and he didn't. Worse than that, he'd just insulted the Council Chief and many of the wizards on the Wizengamot. The war was more divided than Potter was ever willing to believe. Not every supporter of the Dark Lord went on trial. Most were just everyday people who had nothing to do with him. Umbridge for, example, did get punished for her crimes, but she was never part of the Dark Lord's circle.

Potter didn't see how the Chief's face soured when Potter had called his side the "right" side of the war. He was too busy staring at Severus. Draco wasn't surprised when the council spoke again, and it was not what any of them had wanted to hear.

'Be that as it may. There is still the matter of the murder of Albus Dumbledore.'

'I...but—' Potter stuttered.

'Planned, asked for, or not. Murder is illegal,' the Council Chief said. 'Unforgivable, actually. You do understand the concept of Unforgivable, I'm sure, Auror Potter? It means we don't forgive people for it.'

Thankfully Snape's Solicitor spoke up and requested more time to prepare, because unluckily Potter had been his only defence. Draco groaned. _He_ should have hired Severus' Solicitor. As the Council Chief's expression grew even more sour, Draco began folding a note. He should have sat closer, but no, he decided it was better this way. It wouldn't be too obvious who they were getting the note from.

The note flew to the front of the room, and Potter glared back at Draco when he saw it. So much for not drawing attention to him.

The Wizengamot denied the extra time to prepare as ten years was quite long enough. Draco rolled his eyes. They'd only found out that Severus was alive two weeks before. But the Solicitor had read Draco's note and jumped up.

'Extenuating circumstances during war!' He continued when the Council Chief didn't concede right away 'Even Unforgivables are exonerated during extenuating circumstances, especially during times of war when one death will save the lives of many.' Then the Solicitor pointed out just what Draco had hoped he would. 'After all, we didn't put Harry Potter on trial for the death of Lord Voldemort. It was to end the war; _the only_ way to end the war.'

The Chief had power, but not that much power. He might have been able to get away with putting Severus in Azkaban for Dumbledore's death, but he would never get Potter put away for the Dark Lord's death. After the parallel between them was made, he couldn't put Severus in Azkaban without many people turning against him.

It wouldn't be worth it to him either.

He nodded to himself, eventually, and said, 'Severus Snape is dismissed of the charges against him.'

Potter sighed in relief, the Solicitor smiled, and Severus looked like he always did. Stern and serious, as if he had better things to do than worry about years wasted in Azkaban. Draco waited for them to meet him outside the Wizengamot chambers. A few people glanced at him as they left, but most ignored him, too busy discussing the trial to care about what the _Malfoy boy_ was up to. Draco preferred that over the staring he got more often than not.

Severus stopped beside him, but didn't look at him. 'Thank you for that. I'm afraid my Solicitor is a bit dim-witted, but what else can be expected of a Hufflepuff?'

Draco accepted the compliment, happy to help Severus after the many times he had saved Draco's life as well. He had always been one of Draco's heroes. Severus was so different than himself. He didn't let things get to him. His true feelings were always hidden, making being able to read his expressions a game to Draco. And Draco was the best at it. He knew no one else paid as much attention to Severus as he did. At least, no one else used to.

Potter came up to join them. 'Lunch?' he offered. 'On me?'

Draco wasn't sure if he was included in that offer, but he accepted for the both of them anyway. He was not going to be left behind while Potter tried to take Severus on a date.

'Why, we'd loved to Potter,' Draco said with a fake smile. 'My choice?'

Severus laughed. Anyone else would have thought it was a snort, but Draco knew he was amused. 'You two are hopeless.' He started walking as though he didn't care if they followed or not, but of course they did. ' _My_ choice. I am the only who just escaped a rather uncertain future, and I'm not in the mood for the overly rich food you enjoy, Draco.'

Potter's grin was wide, but Draco wasn't sure if that was because of Severus' remark or that he hadn't flat out refused to spend any time with Potter. With Severus, one had to work within his silences. He let you know if he disagreed with you or didn't want you around, but you had to figure it out yourself if he liked you.

Everyone showed affection in their own different way. Draco's mother was straight forward with her affection. She hugged and kissed and said, 'I love you.' If she was upset, she'd want to be left alone until she was more pleasant to be around again. And when she was angry she told you exactly why she was angry.

His father wanted Draco to figure all those things out on his own. 'How do you think I feel about what you just did?' was a favourite saying of his. Though, it usually meant he was angry at Draco. His father was more transparent than he wanted to be. He smiled when he was happy just like everyone else. Sometimes he smirked instead, but that was more often when he got something he wanted that he legally shouldn't have. His affection had to be earned. It was _hard_ to earn, and mostly came when he thought Draco was asleep and couldn't hear him. It was a hand on his shoulder offering support.

Severus' affection had no physical components. It was a look across the room that said it will be alright. It was finding out months or sometimes years later how he'd saved Draco's life. It was murdering someone for him, because he didn't have the strength to do it himself. It was his constant protection from then on, and him never rubbing all his mistakes in his face like everyone else.

And with Severus silence was good.

Silence meant, 'Yes, I want you here, because if I didn't then I'd tell you to leave.'

Draco had known these parts of Severus—and fallen in love with them—during the end of the war.

Potter was learning them as Draco watched.

They went to a Muggle pub, because Severus didn't want a lot of attention. He never did.

Potter was more like Draco's mother; straightforward. He touched to show affection. Potter nudged his arm against Severus' when trying to get his attention, and though Severus cringed the first time it happened, he hadn't move away. He didn't push Potter away either, and Potter noticed this just as much as Draco did.

It made Potter grin.

When Potter left the table for more drinks, Severus asked, 'How long have you two been . . . friends?'

'We're not.'

Severus gave him a hard look that at first Draco didn't understand, but when Potter returned he elbowed Draco and asked what he was frowning about. Potter treated Draco much the same way he was treating Severus. Draco never thought much of it, until just then.

To change the subject, Draco asked, 'Why do you have a key to his house?'

'He left it to me.' Potter shrugged it off as though it was a completely normal thing for Severus to do. Draco was seeing that he knew very little about their relationship. Even knowing everything Potter had said about Severus to the papers, Draco never thought they were anything to each other. He never pictured heart to heart talks between the two of them. Perhaps, he'd been wrong about that. Perhaps, their relationship had been much like his and Severus' had been.

'I left you everything at school,' Severus said to Draco, 'but I didn't think you'd have any desire to clean out my old Muggle house.' Then he arched an eyebrow as he said to Potter. 'Though it seems that neither did Potter. Everything is where I'd left it . . . for the most part.'

Potter blushed. 'I-well, I read some things, but—'

'I noticed.' Severus smirked. 'I anticipated that.'

Of course, after his personal memories, what were a few notes on Potions?

Draco read every bit Severus had left his in office at Hogwarts. It was mostly potions related, which didn't surprise Draco in the least. He wondered if he had more personal items at his home, and often wondered who he'd left it to. Draco never would have imagined it was Potter. And Potter never said anything.

Just as Draco began to feel like a third wheel again, Potter brushed against his arm.

* * *

Severus could taste the rivalry between the boys for his affection. Though, they were boys no longer. Warmth spread through him when he saw the sparks fly between the only two living people who still cared at all about him. Intellectually, he knew that warmth was supposed to be a _good_ feeling, but like most good feelings, it was so foreign that it was painful.

Being around Draco was always intense. His emotions were invariably twice as strong as the average person. Even as a child, the tiniest things excited him or brought him to tears. If his mother set him down, he screwed up his face into the most tortured look, and he was in her arms before the first tears left his eyes more often than not. To get smiles and laughs out of him was also the simplest thing in the world. Just look at him, just talk to him, and he lit up. Severus was never much of a smiler himself, but smiling wasn't required.

Potter was quite different in that his only strong emotion was his anger. You'd think he was quite normal until you stepped a toe out of the invisible lines he drew in between right and wrong. When it looked as though the Wizengamot would send Severus to Azkaban at his trial, Potter's bumbling at the shock of it quickly turned to anger. Severus could feel his magic beginning to lose control. Had his solicitor taken much longer to speak hexes might have started flying.

It was no wonder to Severus why neither of them had long lasting relationships outside of their friends and family.

However, it was a wonder how they both could be infatuated with him.

For Draco, it started after Severus killed Dumbledore. He'd pushed Severus away the whole of sixth year and then broken down at the end of it. Severus knew the first time he held him, he was setting himself up for trouble. He should have left it to Narcissa.

But she had asked for Severus' help, he couldn't say no, and soon after it was Severus who had to push Draco away. He was so used to it that they fell back into the same pattern they'd been in before Severus was trapped.

'What does it matter anymore?' Draco asked, and Severus had no answer for that.

What idid/i it matter anymore?

Though Draco didn't ask, Severus saw the question in his eyes often. Didn't he care about Draco? Didn't he love him? Of course he did. He'd pushed Draco away, _because_ he loved him. But what did it matter anymore? Was it time to stop pushing him away because he loved him?

And Potter just added even more difficulty to the entire ordeal.

Always coming around and watching the two of them, staring into Severus' eyes, and making him _feel_ things he wasn't comfortable with.

For the most part, their days were normal. Severus spent his afternoons brewing potions, worrying about how they might die, and what trouble they'd get themselves into without him there. Much like he had during the war, but they were working together instead of worlds apart. Then they'd come visit him in the evenings. Just to make sure he was alright. That he wasn't lonely by himself all day, hiding away in his small house. Draco flirted, Potter whined, and they fought with each other. Then he'd shoo them away to their own homes, insisting he was just fine.

Until the evening they didn't show up.

Instead, an owl from Draco did. During a routine mission, Potter was hit and they were at St Mungo's.

Severus rushed there without thinking whether he'd been welcome or not. If Potter or Draco were hurt, he went to them. It was his duty. But the looks the hospital staff gave him when he entered, the looks on everyone's faces, except Draco's, as he checked Potter over himself, reminded him that: no, it really wasn't his duty anymore.

Potter wasn't responsive and Draco's wounds were minor.

He stood and awaited. Whether it was his duty or not, he refused to be intimidated. He spoke with Potter's Healer, who was not pleased with his questions, about his care. Did no one, not even Granger, have these conversations with them? They were all far too trusting.

At Hogwarts, they'd always had to force Potter's friends away. But they were adults now, with families and children to take care of. It wasn't long before only Draco and Severus were left to wait out Potter's newest coma.

'How often does this happen?'

Draco sighed. 'Potter's reckless, so more than it should.'

'I mean: how often do you sit with him alone waiting for him to wake up?'

Their eyes met and Draco's widened as if he'd just realised what that implied, but he didn't move from the chair next to Potter's bed.

'Every time?' Severus asked, and when Draco didn't answer he repeated in a more interested tone instead of inquiring, 'Every time?'

'S-severus?' Potter was waking up. He lifted the hand closest to Draco off the bed, reaching for something or someone. Draco took it into his own. Harry's voice steadied when he asked again, 'Severus?'

'Yes...' Severus answered as he slowly made his way to Potter's other side. 'Draco, water.'

Draco summoned it and helped Potter bring it to his lips, keeping the cup steady as Potter drank. Potter watched Severus, and then he motioned for Severus to come closer as he sat up. Albeit wearily, Severus did come to sit next his bed. Potter held his gaze pulling Severus in with his eyes, forcing him to feel.

'I could hear you. All of you, talking—and fussing over me. ' He looked at Draco. 'It's the worst part, being aware of everything around you, but being unable to move.'

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. 'If you thought things through before jumping into action, then maybe it wouldn't happen to you so often.'

Potter smiled and sat up straight in his bed. 'If I don't jump into action, then nothing would ever happen.' Then his expression turned serious as he looked back to Severus.

He was reckless, so it came as no surprise that Potter was the one to bridge the distance and break through all the waiting.

When their lips met, Severus could hear Draco inhale sharply. Without seeing his face it was impossible for Severus to deduce what it meant exactly, but—as a reminder of how long Severus had been gone, of how much had changed in the years since he'd last seen them—Potter knew instantly. He moved from Severus' mouth to Draco's in a flash.

It wasn't as intense a kiss as Severus would have expected of the two, surprised he expected a certain type to begin with. Draco looked almost confused. Severus wondered if Draco even knew how long he'd been waiting for that kiss. Silly boys. He fought off a smile at their foolishness. Perhaps Potter was correct in that nothing would ever happen without his recklessness.

After Potter moved back to his pillows to rest, Draco's eye met Severus but neither of them moved. They were connected through Potter. An oddity, as they'd been close for years and both only recently opened up to the arrogant boy.

'Oh, you're awake!' A mediwitch—who must have just come on shift—hurried up to his bed to check him over, and said, 'You should have called for someone,' in an _I'm very important_ tone.

Severus stared at her, but made no comment. He sat up straight in his chair to put some distance between Potter and himself. At the same time, Draco moved his chair back to make room for the mediwitch to fuss over Potter. He knew more about healing than half the Healers there, so he would have known if they really needed to run and get someone.

She ran to get Potter potions now that he was awake and could take them. He could feel Draco's eyes on him while the mediwitch was away. She came back with a tray holding six familiar potions, and she listed them to Potter before she began to hand them over.

Draco snorted during her monologue about how 'they are the very best potions, here at St Mungo's,' and she shot him a dirty look.

'Severus invented half the potions on that tray,' Draco said, smirking at her. 'And the only reason St Mungo's has the very best potions is because his improvements on them were all sent here from Hogwarts.'

Her mouth fell open as she glanced between the three of them.

'He's modest,' Potter said for him as he took another potion from her hand. 'Malfoy isn't.'

Without another word, she gathered the empty bottles and left them.

'She's just trying to do her job,' Potter said, amused, and shaking his head at them, as though he were talking with misbehaving children.

'She was being irritating,' Severus answered. 'Boastful.'

'How can you stand Malfoy then?'

Severus was about to ask, 'Which one?', when Draco answered, 'That's different; he loves me.' And Severus supposed that'd be true no matter which Malfoy Potter was thinking of. He had still yet to ask, but he could tell from their absence in Draco's conversations that they were either dead or in prison. He'd rather not hear about either of those possibilities.

They'd been his best and closest friends for more than half his life. The closest he'd ever had to a family. Severus had been prepared to lose his life during the war, but they were all just fighting to keep theirs. He had feared they'd see his devotion to keeping Potter alive as a betrayal. He saw no hint of that from Draco, but then Draco had spent years working at doing the same thing by then. How he would have felt ten years ago wasn't even a memory for him anymore in his new life working with Potter, as though they'd always been friends. Or as close to friends as they could be. They still fought and picked at each other's weak spots, but it wasn't the highly charged, hostile way it had been in their youth.

'Ah.' Potter smiled. 'Is that why I haven't heard anything about my enormous ego from either of you in a while?'

'Don't push it,' they replied at the same time.

* * *

Potter was required to stay twenty-four hours for observation at St Mungo's before they'd release him. Severus and Draco left after the Weasleys showed up that evening, as it was close to the end of visiting hours—not that they had paid any attention to them the night before—and Potter did need to rest.

It was pointless to watch him sleep. However much he might have desired to. Severus suspected that Draco would have stayed had he not left himself. He had looked startled when Severus rose from his seat.

Draco wasn't his usual self when they were alone that evening. He didn't push to be as close to Severus as possible. He didn't tease him with words, looks, or gestures. Draco never had dealt with rejection well, and Severus could see the fear of it in all his movements that evening. It was fine when he treated flirting with Severus like a game, but Potter went and made it real.

As always, jumping into things without thinking.

Since Potter had made it real and pushed them forward, Severus decided it would be cruel to Draco to leave him hanging, and questioning what would become of them next. He was already retreating farther into his shell and blocking out Severus, and yet refusing to be angry with Severus at the same time. So when Draco sullenly made his way to leave that night, Severus stopped him just before he left.

'Where are you going?'

At first Draco didn't understand what Severus meant by that. 'I've got flat in London where I stay; the Manor—'

Severus gave him a hard look, and repeated, 'Where are you going?'

Draco swallowed, and because he always had to be difficult, answered, 'Home.'

'Is a random flat in London home?' Severus knew how to be just as difficult. 'You don't have to go. . . if you don't want to.'

A smirk played at Draco's lips, but his sullen mood wasn't that easily won over even if that was an obvious request for him to stay the night. 'Where would I stay in such a tiny house?'

'I'm sure it would not be difficult to make arrangements.' Then, because Draco began to look too full of himself again, Severus added, 'There are _two_ bedrooms in this _tiny_ house.'

'You don't mean that,' Draco said in his usual playful way, but when he let their eyes meet Severus could tell he wasn't sure of it.

'Perhaps, not.' Severus took a deep breath. 'I am tired though,' and he reached out a hand to guide Draco to his bedroom. But Draco stood firm and used his hand to keep him from progressing further into the house. He turned to inquire what kept him, when he saw a look of determination on Draco's face. Severus stood still as Draco came up to him and pressed their lips together.

Draco wasn't satisfied with a chaste kiss. As soon as Severus responded, he pushed for more, pulling Severus to him and pushing up against his mouth. Breathing fell to the second priority with the feeling of each other taking its place at the top. As if kissing wasn't enough, Draco found the opening to Severus' robe made to open his trousers, Severus pulled away from the intensity of it. He let Draco believe it was from lack of air by breathing more harshly than was necessary.

'I really am tired.'

Draco nodded and let Severus turn around and pull him to the bedroom.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days after Potter was released from St. Mungo's that he returned to Severus' house.

'Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence,' Severus said the evening he finally arrived with Draco.

Potter walked up to him and kissed him before answering, 'Don't pout, Severus.' He kissed him again, before he backed away. 'I'd have invited you out, but I know you'd both refuse to go with me to the Weasleys'—'

Severus looked to Draco and saw that Potter nonchalantly kissing him had no negative effect on Draco's mood. It made him wonder what they got up at work.

'I'll have you remember,' Severus said to Potter, 'that I dined with the Weasleys many times.' Though he never stayed long among them; he knew they didn't trust him, as much as they let Albus believe otherwise. He also knew he wasn't welcomed. The only one who truly seemed to want him around was Lupin.

Draco jumped in with, 'I would have refused.'

'Yes, well, it wouldn't kill you to spend a little time alone.'

Draco glared at Severus for his comment. Severus knew that Draco would come along if it was between that or sitting at home alone waiting for them to return. Draco preferred being social and whether his pride would let him admit it or not, he missed being surrounded by people. Even if they were people he didn't necessarily care for.

Potter smiled. 'Are you saying that you'd like to go with me the next time I'm invited to the Weasleys'?'

'It wouldn't be _horrible_.'

Draco pulled a face at that, which made both Severus and Potter laugh. That felt surprisingly good. It wasn't laced with pain, or with an aching guilt. It didn't bring back painful memories, and that reminded him that neither had _Potter_. As much as he looked like his father and even though he still called and thought of him as 'Potter', Severus hadn't once thought of James when looking at him.

Or Lily.

She was still there in his eyes, but the warmth he felt when he looked into them was just that—a warmth. There was no sting that came after when being assaulted by emotions.

The fairy kept his bargain, after all.

Physical wounds, Severus never had trouble fixing himself. It would have been a pointless exchange on his part. No, fairies always offered something unattainable from any other source. They had the magic to give anyone anything. It was the only way anyone would be lured into making a deal that, they'd heard in fables for years, they would be bound to lose.

Severus always took the snake venom antidote, because he needed to make sure he died at the right time. But he was always prepared to die. The fairy promised him a reason to live, or more precisely a way to make life worth living again. Part of Severus didn't believe the fairy _could_ keep his promise.

Their routine that day was much the same as it had been since the boys brought Severus out of the Forest.

Severus woke early in the morning before the sun rose and read or experimented with potions. He had no one to tell him what to make or do, and it felt almost like being at Hogwarts again, learning about potions for the first time. Almost. It was much better as an adult with nothing else getting in his way.

The boys worked, and Severus worried for their safety.

Then at the end of the day, they came home to him.

Severus was struck by the thought: home. He'd never spent much time searching for a home. He was always too busy searching for something else. Hogwarts had been his home for years. That's even what Lucius had called it when he welcomed the first year Slytherins the year Severus came to Hogwarts. He hadn't called it their new home, their home-away-from-home, or even their temporary home.

As they trailed after him into the Slytherin common room for their first time, he simply said, 'Welcome home.' It was as if he knew that was what they had all been searching for without them realising it themselves.

Severus had never thought of the house on Spinner's End as home before.

Indeed, the fairy _had_ kept his bargain, after all.


End file.
